A Brothers Trust
by KrisKat
Summary: Trust. Once you lose it, it's hard to get back. After telling Mr. Davenport a shocking secret about Chase, Adam has to work hard to regain his little brothers trust before he loses Chase completely.
1. School

**So, you're probably wondering "Why does she do so many Hurt/Comfort stories about Chase?" Well, One. I love Chase. Two. I can relate most to Chase. Three. I can relate most to Hurt/Comfort. Four. I love Brother Bonding. And five. My mind is strange. So lets get on with it! Based off of Leos, "What's with Mr. Blabenport?" and his " I'll never trust you again," comments. Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own Lab Rats.**

Adam POV

I hate school. Well, not actually the school, just Perry, teachers, the homework, and waking up. Oh, and also Trent and his gang. They're the worst! Lucky, Bree and I get left alone for the most part. Normal sized, brown hair, brown eyes, we blend in. Are part of the crowd. Too bad I can't say the same for Chase and Leo. Short, smart, and friendless, they make easy targets. Principal Perry doesn't do anything, and it really pisses me off. They take beatings and insult right under her nose, and she's oblivious to it all. Ya know, I think she realizes it, but just doesn't care. The worst part is they won't open up to us, and it hurts. Sure, Leos starting to take action, but I want to be there for Chase. I am his older brother.

_BRING_

Snapping out of my daydream, I make my way towards my locker. Another Friday under the belt. Spotting Bree and Chase, we walk to the doors, pausing for Leo. Most of the school had already cleared out, where was he? Suddenly, we see him, dragging an overflowing bookbag with great struggle. Gasping and wheezing, he makes his way to us. We rush up to him, me taking his bag, Bree and Chase helping him up, for he had fallen. I shoulder his bag, and we make our way out of the school.

**The first chapter is kind of a filler, sorry its so short. The next one will be longer. Later!**


	2. Scars

**You people are awesome! I love all of your support, it's really sweet! Anyway, here is the second chapter to A Brothers Trust. Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Nikes , so stop making me sad.**

Chase POV

I roll my eyes as I spot my little brother lugging his crammed bookbag over to us. About 5 feet away from Adam, Bree and I , Leo falls to the floor and the three of us rush up to help us.

I reach down and he takes my hand. Pulling him to his feet, I readjust my sweatshirt, pulling the sleeves past my wrists and holding onto it the cuffs with my fingers. Glancing at their faces, I give a silent sigh, as none of them looked shocked, or even looking at me. My secret is safe for another day.

"Ready to go?" Bree asks Leo, hands in the pocket of her deep red skinny jeans.

"Yep." He replied and we make our way through the glass double doors. In no time at all, we're climbing the steep driveway of the Davenport Mansion, our home.

"They're back! Hide Donnie, I'll distract them!" Is Eddys greeting to us.

"Ha ha, very funny." I sarcase back. I make my way up the stairs and into my room. Closing the door behind me, I pause for a minute, clarifying I wasn't followed. Noting the usual talking coming from downstairs, I concluded that I, once again, was alone.

Creeping into the adjoined bathroom, I shut the door, while the day plays through my head.

_Walking with my head bowed, I had just finish eating and was hurrying to my locker, praying that I could make it through at least one day without the multiple bruises I had grown accustomed to, thanks to the football jocks. Eyes on the floor, I stop in my tracks as a black pair of Nikes come into vision, many more following. I close my eyes, waiting for the beating. I had learned to keep quiet and let Trent do his thing, it was less painful that way. Without warning, pain coursed through my head as I was slammed into the lockers behind me. Eyes still shut, the wind is knocked out of me by a kick to the stomach, followed by a punch to the face. I don't hear a snap, thank God. After being elbowed in the back, I fall to the ground, and they finally leave. I stumble to the bathroom, and wash myself up as good as I can. The bell rings, and I am off to my next class._

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I don't see the Chase I was. My green blue eyes are hollow, not like they used to be, full of light. Everyday, Davenport asks if something is wrong, and I always lie and say no. He doesn't have to know, and I don't want him to. This is my only escape. Positioning the razor on my wrist, I press down, smoothly cutting through, watching the blood pool out. I make another cut on my other arm, and watch the dark red liquid cover the counter. That is enough for now. Setting the razor down, I bandage my cut and look at both my forearms. Scars sprinkle the surface, telling the story of misery and pain that is my life. Everyday, I add another cut, just to release my pressure. Like meth to a drug addict, this is my addict. Rinsing the blood off, I head downstairs, trying to forget today. I can't help but cut when I'm stressed, and I'm running out of space on my arms.

2 Hours Later

Adam POV

" So." I look at Chase sitting on the couch. He glances up at me.

" Bree's at a sleepover, Leo's at a birthday party, and Davenport and Tash are out on a 'date.'" I shudder at the word, not finding it appropriate to describe a married couples night out.

"Whaddya wanna do?" I plop down next to him, and, just to annoy him, put my face right by his. Chase sighs.

"I don't care what _ you_ do, _I'm_ going to my room. " He stalks off, leaving me by myself, with no one to talk to. I couldn't even talk to Eddy if I wanted to, he was annoying Tasha so Davenport shut him down. Not that I would've wanted to either way.

I stare fixedly at the stairs, lost in thought. I hate that I couldn't figure out what was wrong with my little brother. Hes been acting, I don't know, more secretive lately. The only time other than school that I see him is training or on missions. Otherwise, he's locked up in his room 24/7. Deciding I would crack this case once and for all, I tiptoe up the stairs and slowly walk towards my baby brothers room. I twist the handle, press ever so slightly on the door, and peer in side.

Nothing.

I glance into the room a little more, and see a slab of light peeking out from under him bathroom door. About to put my hand on the knob, I pull back. What if he's going to the bathroom? I wait a few more seconds, but hear only silence. Making up my mind, I open the door fully, prepared for anything. I thought. I, however, wasn't ready for the sight of Chase, on the ground, eyes closed, and holding a blade to his wrist as blood gushed out onto the floor.

**Nothing much left to say other then DUN DUN DUN! R&R and tell me what you think Adams reaction will be.**

**Bye!**


	3. Explanation, Please

**I just watched No Going Back and am FREAKING OUT! You'll have to watch to find out, but you know it'll be good! Chapter 3, I own nothing but the plot. You guessed it Nicole0725!**

Adam POV

"CHASEY!" I rush over to him, kneeling in the massive pool of blood. My heart is both racing and breaking at the sight of Chase on the floor, his life slowly draining out of him. I don't know much about injuries, remember a few things: Apply pressure. So that's what I do. Putting my full weight on his torn arm, I can only pray that I'm not too late.

_What if I was_? I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't think that way. He'll be okay.

He has to be.

I notice that the bleeding was letting up, and my hand were drenched in scarlet. I also feel a slight stinging in my knee. Looking down, I see that I've crouched down on the razor blade. No time to dwell on that. Standing up, I turn on the sink, dipping a rap into the cool water. Holding it to Chases forehead, some color begins to tint his pale face. Keeping it in place with one hand, I reach around to find something, anything, to wrap this cut up in.

"Mmm..?" I turn, faster than Bree could ever move, to face my little brother, slowly coming back to life.

"Chase!" He looks up at me, confusion and fear clouding his eyes. Without waiting for him to react, I reach down and scoop Chase up into my arms, trying to ignore his blood soaking into my favorite hoodie. I sidestep out of the bathroom and into his room-room, setting him carefully onto his bed before squatting down next to him.

"What happened? What was that?" I look into his eyes, refusing to look away till I got an answer. He sighs, and starts to explain.

"It all started the day Spike came out. After we lost the football game, I though that would be the end of it. But it wasn't. Ever since I showed Trent up in the lunch room, I've been his number one target. I guess it's some type of payback."

Chase fidgets with his hands, and I can tell this is hard for him. I sit completely on his bed, my arm around his shoulder.

"At first, it was the usual. Teasing, hurtful words, that was it. I thought that was all he would do. But it wasn't. It escalated. And with more people. Trent convinced the whole football team to come on board. No matter what I did, it was wrong somehow. That's when the worst started. They would all gang up on me after school, on the days I had to walk home alone after chess club. Trent would take me to the back of the school and him and the rest of the team would beat me up. But because of bionics, the bruises would heal quickly, along with the few broken bones I got in the process."

My mouth drops at these words. _Broken bones? What?_ They beat him? Why would he keep this from us?

"Since he never saw me hurt, I guess in his mind he didn't do it often enough. That's how it started at lunch the week after, and after that, daily. And that's when I started cutting. At first it was because I didn't know what else to do. There was no escape, and I needed an outlet, some way to feel free. I didn't press down hard, because at times I wasn't sure. If I didn't do anything at first, sure, I would eventually bleed out, but I would stop myself before then. But tonight... I just had enough. I wanted it to end."

I see a tear glide down Chases face, and I wipe it off. Thoughts are jumbled in my head, I can't think straight. I imagine the scene if I was too late.

_It's already 1:00, and Chase is a no show. Davenport's beginning to worry. Frantically, he asks Tasha to check and make sure all's good upstairs in Casa Del Chase. Giving a slight nod, she turns on her heel, and back tracks up the wooden steps. We return to our usual Saturday afternoon activities. Bree, sitting on the couch behind me and Leo, talks on her phone, giving misguided relationship advice to Caitlin. We can hear her crying through Brees cell. Meanwhile, Leo and I are dominating Mental Chaos, Davenport staring intently at himself in a mirror, grinning ear to ear. A scream breaks through our hum of activity, and we all freeze. Bree hangs up, and Leo and I put down our controllers, Davenport his mirror. We all look at him, knowing the scream came from his wife. He is momentarily frozen, then bolts up the stairs, us three kids on his heels. Following the scream, the four of us crowd into Chases room, and Davenport walks right up to Tasha. Chases bathroom door is open, and Tasha is crumpled on the ground in the doorway. Asking what's wrong, she just points. I inch forward to see better._

_Chase is laying, dead, on the floor, razor blade in hand and blood surrounding him. I can feel my eyes water, and blink. Hot tears cascade spill over my cheeks and I bit the inside of my lip to help for crying out loud.. Bree tences up next to me, and I put my arm around he shoulders. Leo's at my feet, trying to console both Davenport and his mom, both crying on each other. Tears fall down his face, too. I hear Bree silently sobbing next to me, and I hold my little sister tighter. I look up, up to the sky, where my brother surely rests. There is only one question on my mind, only a single thought in my head. WHY?_

I shake my head, ridding my mind of the Chase in my fantasy to the real one next to me. My baby brother, the one I love so dearly. I elop him in a hug, allowing the blood and tears to soak up into me.

"You won't tell, right?" I pull away, even more confused then normal. Apparently it shows, as Chase continues.

The cutting, you won't tell Davenport... Right?" His eyes lock with mine, plead clearly showing in the blue green orbs. I never considered this. One one hand, the responsible, 17 years old side of me would say_ Of course I will. This is bad and you should stop, and Davenport will Understand. He'll help. _

But the other side, the older brother, Chase loving and Davenport understanding part of me would take this to the grave. Davenport could never, _would_ never, comprehend the pain Chase is going through. The need of why this has to be so secretive. The want to be normal for a day. I have my answer.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

**The plot thickens! Well, not yet, anyways, but SOON, so make sure you R&R to find out what happens next! Till next time amigo's, despedida! (Goodbye. I think. Tell me if I'm right, I don't know spanish. Bye!)**


	4. Looking Back

**I am so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had really bad writers block and everytime I logged in to update, I find these really awesome stories and then read them and... yeah. So that's why I've been gone, and sorry if this chapter is bad and short, I still have writers block. Uggh! Disclaimer: We all know that a 12 year old girl who likes to spend alone time in footie pajamas, checking Instagram owns Lab Rats. NOPE!**

Chase POV

That was close. I never meant to cut that deep,no matter how much I have ever wanted it to end. I look at my wrists, still stained red, and sigh. Part of me is glad that I told Adam, happy that my older brother knows. But knowing that Adam is in on a huge secret makes my stomach churn. He could never really keep his mouth shut, and I really don't want Davenport knowing about this.

Leaning back on the pillow, I let my head sink into the plush fabric when I see Adam entering the bathroom. Curious, I pop my head back up.

"What are you doing?" My older brother turns to look at me.

"Cleaning." He replied simply, looking at the tile floor. Following his gaze, I see the edge of what looks like a red puddle._ Oh._

"Here, let help-" Before I could get the rest of my words out, though, Adam takes me by my shoulders and guides me back on the bed.

"Na. You just rest, I'll take care of all this." He gestures towards my bathroom. Slowly, I ease but unsurely, I lay back down, taking one last look at my brothers kind face before shutting my eyes and drifting into the welcoming darkness. Sleep never felt so good.

Adam POV

I watch as Chase falls into an easy sleep. Close death really must have tired him out. Making my way into the bathroom, I pause right before the blood, and stare into the dark liquid. I can almost see my face in the shine, and suddenly the calm surface ripples. It takes me a moment to realize the few water drop splashing in, and even longer to know it was my tears that broke the surface. Tasting the salty water on my lips, I dry my eyes, and focus on cleaning.

** ( I don't know how to do page break, so if someone could tell me...)**

Done. And just in time, too. Heavy footfalls and light clicks on the wooden stairs tells me Davenport and Tasha are back. Peeking my head out of the bathroom door, my eyes land on Chase, still sleeping soundly under the mass of blankets. Tiptoeing out the room, I race to my own bedroom and shut the door, allowing tonights events fill my mind.

_The sticky blood covering the floor, dying the once-white tiled a dark red. The cut on Chases wrist, deep and dark, still so fresh. Life drifting away..._

I pry my eyes open, shaking my head so hard I could have swore my brain bounced.

"He's okay. Chase will be fine." I tell myself this over and over, but this was too close a call. He never did promise he wouldn't do this again, and I can't be around all the time! Still in my jeans and blood soaked hoodie, I fall onto my bed, head in hands.

"I should have never promised him to keep this a secret." It isn't fair to him or_ me_ to have to hide this. If I talk to him about it, he'll just tell me that I promised. And I did. Weighing my options and chances, I know what to do.

He'll be mad at first, yes. But over time, Chase will understand that I did what I had to.

_"You won't tell, right? The cutting, you won't tell Davenport... Right?" "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."_

Yes, I did promise. But some promises are meant to be broken.

** Confused? I was too. Somewhat of a cliffie, but not too much. Also, I am So SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated Good Without Him, Bad With Him. (I think I may change the name of it. Seems kind of long, don't cha think?) But again, I have horrible writers block, more on that story then any other. I might put it up for adoption, maybe not. But anyways, back to this story, R&R! Tell me what you think should happen! Love to all... Bye!**


	5. Story Time

**I know what you're all thinking. Two chapters in one day? Whoa! Well, truth be told, I have no school today or tomorrow because of extreme weather conditions up here in Wisconsin. Also, I felt really bad about having all of you wait so long for updates. Important Author's Note at the bottom, don't forget that after you read! So, yeah! On with it! Disclaimer: Me no owning Lab Rats.**

Adam POV

I wake up, confused._ Why am I still in clothes? Why are my hands so bloody? Why was I crying?_ But then, the nights memories come to play. The blood, the razor. The confession. The promise.

Looking up, I stare fixedly at myself in the mirror. Did I really look like that? Drawing the blinds, the sun blinds me for a minute, and then the sky darkens, the fiery ball of light replaced with gray clouds, dreary and out of place on a California Saturday. Peeling my top off, I hop out of my jeans and put on pajamas. Even though I didn't get a goods night sleep, I can look the part.

"Have you seen Chase?" Prying my eyes off the TV screen, I look over at Davenport, standing next to me with a cup of coffee the size of a barrel. His hair is still ruffled from sleep and, right now, seems a little nervous, like he's in some need of comforting.

"No, he's probably still asleep. Do you want me to go get him?" He shakes his head, looking distracted. I grow uneasy.

"Let him sleep." He pauses, then looks at me again. His eyes have a far away, almost calculating look to them.

"Have you noticed anything... odd, going on with Chase? I mean, I know adjusting to school life must have been hard but, I've never seen him like this. he's usually so... open to us, or at least me, and now he's all shut up." My breath catches in my throat, and I find it hard to look him in the eyes. I remember feeling like this, so desperate, so in need for a clue. I want to tell him, but something holds me back.

"Adam, if you find anything out, tell me, would you?" He pats my leg before standing up and making his way towards the secret elevator. I watch as he descends into the lab, and then bury my head in my hands. I can't keep doing this.

I take multiple deep breaths, counting to ten each time. I know I probably look physio, but this calmed me. Then, with shaking hands, I pressed the button for the elevator.

Davenport POV

After my talk with Adam, breaking down Chases walls became a mission to me.

The look in my oldest sons eyes showed that it was not only me who began to worry about Chase, the rest of the family was too.

**"If he would only let us in..."** I think to myself as the elevators doors open in front of me. Walking into the metal shaft I am lost in thought. The doors reopen with a _Whoosh_ sound and out I come.

"I need a distraction..." I mutter to myself, and pick up the nearest object. My neuro-scrambler. The mind zapper feels smooth and cool in my hand, like it did the time I completed it. Yet I don't feel the usual thrill I get when I look at my inventions. I replace the item in my hand for a few wires and a screw driver. Sitting down, I began to tinker with them. Seconds later, however, I hear a familiar _Whoosh_ sound and look up toward the elevator.

I see Adam there, and immediately pick up a strange vibe from him. He's not like the happy, bouncy, air headed 17 teen year old I know. This one looks unsure, nervous even, as if he wasn't totally sure of what he was doing.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" I drop my tangle of wires and look directly at him. Adam glances up and clears his throat.

"Um... Mr. Davenport? Can we... can we talk?" I have never seen him this serious, and it's starting to scare me.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" My stomach clenches. I'm not very good with the whole father-son talks. I guide him to a chair, pulling one out for me as I sit.

"I know what's going on with Chase." My heart stops, then races. Millions of thoughts speed though my mind, blurring my vision_. He knows? How? Since when? Why hasn't he told me? Who told him? Is it bad? Why is he telling me now?_

When I speak, however, it's fairly calm. "What's bothering Chase, then?"

Silence. Trying not to lose patience, I speak again. "Adam?" Him brown eyes dart at me, and I wait for the response.

"I'll tell you what he told me. Apparently, it all started with Spike..." **(a/n if you guys want to reread what happened, thats fine, but I don't want to write it again. At least not the whole thing)** I sit, wide eyed and open mouthed, shocked at the tales Adam is telling me about my youngest son. When he gets to the cutting of last night, tears spring to my eyes, and I try my hardest to keep them from falling. By the thick way Adam is speaking, I can tell he is too.

"So... Its been bullies and cutting the whole time?" I wonder out loud. Adam nods his head. I bite my lip, questioning how I couldn't have seen it before. I sit back, and let my thoughts run free. _Why couldn't Chase have told me? Why did he want to hide this? Did he really want it to end?_ I stand up without thinking, and embrace Adam in a hug without full consciousness of what I was doing. All I knew is I has to talk to Chase, and I had to talk to Chase now.

Letting him go, I speed walk to the elevator, Adam on my heels.

"Mr. Davenport?" He sounds urgent. "Mr. Davenport, what are you gonna do?"

I turn and face him as the steel doors box me in.

"Have a talk with your little brother."

**Okay, so NOW the plot thickens. Hope you enjoyed that, and I also will be, or TRYing to be, uploading a new fanfic called... well, the name is still yet to be decided! But anyways, just look for a story by me, KrisKat, and also over in the Lab Rats/ Kickin It crossover section, I might be doing one there. BUt what you Krisers really need to know is that I will most likely change the name of my fanfic, Good Without HIm, Bad With Him, to another undecided name. That's all for me, I'll let you know the name of my sixth... I think... fanfic and of the new name to G.W.H.B.W.H as soon as I know it. Ohh! Also, for you Kickin It fans, if there are any, I will be trying, again TRYing, to get a story out there as well. Guess I had more left to say then I thought. Okay, Bye!**


	6. Done Damage

**It has been so long. Sorry about that. IMPORTANT: I have changed my fanfic Good Without Him Bad With Him to At Gun Point. Its just so much shorter. On with it, here's chapter 6!**

Chase POV

I awake to throbbing pain in both my wrists. Moving them ever so slightly, I see two semi-deep gashes crusted with dry blood. Memories of last nights close call trickle in, causing my head to hurt as much as my arms. I swing my feet over the side of the bed, and land in something sticky. _Blood._ Keeping my arms held out in front of me, I blindly make my way to the bathroom. I hits me, as I was wrapping up my wounds, that this is now more than a tiled floor room. This could have been my death bed, a room where I made it all go away. My eyes lazily drift to the corner by the shower, and even though the white tile has been scrubbed clean, I still see red shining through.

Adjusting my sweatshirt in the mirror, I glance over at the clock on my nightstand. I can just make out the faint glow of the numbers from behind all my books piled in front.** 10:27am** it read, signifying that Tasha had left for work, Leo was at Gordos and Bree was at the mall. Only Adam, Davenport and I. Deeming myself presentible, I pitter down the hard wooden stairs, my fuzzy slippers masking my sounds. Right as I reach the landing, I hear the familiar _Ding_ of our lab elevators. Curious, I speed up and stop right on the last step. No one.

I didn't question it. Davenports disappearing throughout the day was perfectly normal by our standards. Climbing over the back of the couch, I plop down into the cushions, my forearms stinging like crazy. Pressing the ON button on the found remote, the T.V screen lights up, brightening the screen with a fire underwater. I smile. Spongebob never fails to cheer me up. As I absorb **(a/n Get It? Because he's a sponge! HA!)** into the show, I almost didn't realise the slow footfalls making their way towards me. Eyes still glued to Spongebob and Patrick, someone comes from my left and sits down next to me, putting a hand on my knee.

"Chase?" Glancing over, I see Davenport, his eyes full over worry and concern.I pause the show, then turn to face him fully.

"What's up?" I ask, trying to be cheerful. He bites his lips, but holds his gaze. What's going on?

Without any warning, he reaches down and grabs one arm carefully but holds tightly. A burning sensation shooks my arms, and I have to try hard not to gasp out in pain. I look back up. Davenport just seems sad. _Wait... does he know?_

_Impossible_ I tell myself. Only Adam knows, and he's smart enough to know not to tell anyone, right? But in one swift moment he rolls back my sleeve to expose my bandaged, red, still bloody wrists. I gasp along with him. His brown eyes go as big as saucers, and I try to pull out of his grip, but it's too strong. Davenport looks up at me, but I keep staring fixedly at my arms. He opens his mouth to speak, the closes it, reminding me of a fish out of water. After what feels like an eternity, he decides to break the silence.

"Wha- Why?" I press my lips tightly together, and do my best from letting the tears escape my wet eyes. I shrug, not knowing what else to say or do. The grip on my torn-up arm lessens and I pull away, fixing my sleeves to once again hid my scars.

"How did you know?" He looks surprised at my question. I already know the answer, but I just don't want to believe that it's true. That my older brother, the one I was supposed to trust, betrayed me.

"Adam...told me." He says it with such ease, like the fact that Adam taking my trust and throwing it away like trash didn't hurt like heck.

So many things were racing through my mind that I just sat, quiet. As I blink, few tears fall free onto my cheek, and I brush them away. Right now, I wish I was a robot like Tasha first thought, since robots didn't have feelings. I wouldn't be feeling ashamed, of what I've done, or scared, or what Davenport might say, or upset and mad and hurt with Adam.

Adam.

What should I even think about him right now? He promised to me that this would be our secret, his to keep. Why did I ever trust him in the first place? God, how could I have ever been so stupid! I put trust into a man-child who labels his shoes_ Left_ and _Not_ _Left_. I don't even want to see him! I feel so idiotic. My life is so screwed, the only good thing is this couldn't get worse.

As if that was its cue, a sharp Ding noise sounds from the kitchen. Only Davenport and I were home... and Adam. If my life story was meant to be a joke, this is not hilarious.

I see him enter the living room, looking frantic. By the look on his and I'm guessing my face, Adam knows that I know that he told Davenport. I give him my famous death glare.

"Look, Chase-" But I don't wait for the rest of his lame apology speech. Just seeing his face after what he did makes me want to break down, crying.

I hop over the couch and sprint up the stairs, blurred vision from tears. Racing into my room, I slam the door and fall, in a heap, on my bed. Tears are now waterfalling off my face. I can hear shouts coming from Davenport and Adam downstairs, but I tune them out. They eventually grow quiet. My body is shaking with silent cries, my breathing coming out in gasps. There is a knock on my door, but I don't get up to answer it.

"Chase? Chase, please can we talk? I know you're in there. Look, Chase, I'm really sorry..." Adams voices is slightly muffled through the wood. I still stay where I am, not caring what he had to say. The damage is done.

**Drama! Also, don't forget to check out yet another story of mine, called Heat Shot. And if you haven't already, check out At Gun Point. Thats all for this gal... BYE!**


	7. Just a Note

**Just a note:**

I wanted to apologize, iDream13 brought to my attention that I forgot to put a trigger warning for the chapters with cutting, and I'm really sorry because I know that is heavy stuff and some people would just rather ignore that type of reading completely. Sorry!


	8. Closed Door

**Thanks to all of y'all that voted me to win the Adam/Chase Lab Rats Fanfiction Award! You all rock! Sorry its been so long, chapter... whichever we left off on.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: chapter contains past self harm that may be a trigger for some viewers.**

Adam POV

Right after my talk with Davenport, I stand there, shell shocked, as he says he last words before the elevator carries him up.

_"To go have a talk with your little brother." _

Guilt and betrayal settle unpleasantly in my chest, clawing at me from inside. My knees feel weak and I collapsed on the closest stool, lost in thought. I swallow hard.

As soon as my legs quit acting like spaghetti, I rise up from my seat and take a deep breath. Various machines around me inform me of the time, 11:04, and I now have no doubt in my mind that Chase is up. Staring fixedly on a dark blank screen by the metal doors, I timidly walk over and clear my throat.

"Eddy, can you..." I trail off. "Can you bring up the living room footage?"

He glares at me as a response.

"Please?" I roll my eyes, guessing that was what he was waiting for. Sure enough, Eddy disappeared to only be replaced with a crystal clear video of upstairs.

For a moment, it looks as though the T.V is running with no audience. But, after a moments hesitation, I see something small stir in the corner of our couch.

Chase.

He seems okay, but from the way he grips the edges of his sweatshirt I know last nights events are still fresh in him mind. I stare without seeing, taking in every small thing that I could see about my little brother. He looks worn out, tired, like his lifes been stuck on repeat. Same thing everyday. And guarded, a heavily fenced fortress.

A shadow, unnoticed before, grows to the left of the screen. Chase doesn't move. And neither do I.

"Chase?" Davenport catches his attention. Then I move.

Sprinting over towards the elevators, I slam my hand against the UP button, willing it to come faster. As soon as the gray doors open an inch, I slither in, hitting the red GROUND FLOOR knob hard. It seems like forever has passed by the time the doors reopen and the kitchen is right in front of me.

I was too late.

Past the sink is Chase, with a partially rolled up sleeve and tears brimming in his eyes. Davenport, his back to me and shoulders hunched, seemed to be saying pointless, soothing words. Stepping out of the shadows, I decide to make my presence known. I swallow hard.

Suddenly glancing up, Chase and I make eye contact. The hurt in his green-blue eyes is almost too much to bear, but I hold his gaze. Davenport turns to face me, but I ignore him. Chase is my priority.

"Chase-" But I don't even get to finish before he is on his feet and stampeding up the stairs. I think I saw a few tears slide down his cheeks.

"Chase, come on!"

"Chase!" Davenport screams beside me, abandoning his spot on the beige couch.

I sigh, defeated. He probably hates me to bits, and I can't blame him. I made a_ What do we do now?_ gesture to Davenport, and he shrugs. Turning back, he slumps on back on the sofa, head in hands. I plop down beside him, throwing my arm across his slightly shaking shoulders. This pains me, I've never seen him this upset.

"Oh, God Adam... What are we gonna do?" Davenports voice comes out slightly muffled from under in hand. My turn to shrug. Chase has always been so calm, controlled like a puppet. Cutting didn't seem like him. Cutting... the cuts, the blood, razor blade in hand. Remembering makes my chest tight, throat dry, head fuzzy. It makes me lost.

I abruptly stand, removing my arm from Davenports shoulders. I bound up the wooden steps, stopping only when I reach Chases closed door. I swear I hear quieted sobs coming from within.

Trying the doors handle, I realize it's locked. Of course.

"Chase? Chase can we talk?" By the absence of sound coming from inside, I take that as a no. "I know you're in there. Look, Chase, I'm really sorry."

I continue pounding on his door for what feels like years. Finally, I drop my arm, letting it hang loose by my side. I hear the creek of stairs behind me, but don't turn to great Davenport. He walks up to my side, and leans against the closed door. His eyes find mine, shiny and glassey. I could only imagine mine looked the same way. He sniffs.

"I think... he just needs time to himself. I can get Eddy to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't..." The end of the sentence hangs in the air between us. Neither one of us cares to finish it. Davenport gently steers me to my own room, my bed a mess and clothes carpeting the floor. The navy blue curtains shield me from the suns afternoon glare, throwing the room into darkness. I barely notice Davenport returning to his own room, no doubt on his way to think about his youngest sons dilemma some more. It's only 12:00, but I flop down on my bed, mind racing and eyes wide open. I run my fingers thru my messy hair, trying to convince myself that everything would eventually work out. Suddenly I sit up, and swing my legs over my bed. I creep over to the partially closed door. Nothing. Prying it open a few more inches, I carefully peer my head of the crack. No sign of Davenport anywhere. This was my chance.

Tiptoeing the short distance between the two rooms, I press my ear to the wooden door. Everything is eerily quiet. But the door is still locked. Pulling back from Chase, I make my way over to the last room in the hall. Stepping into Brees room, I'm almost blinded by the pink. Trying to ignore the perfume lingering in the air, I search the dresser for something to help me out. Not after long, my eyes rest on the small clips. Bobby pins.

Grabbing one, I exit the girly room and retreat back to Chases doorway. Bending the bobby pin, in jam in into the lock and twist it around. After many, many jabs and pokes, a faint click is heard. Taking the pin out of the lock, I slowly stand, hand on handle. Turning the door knob, I ever so slightly open the door. I stick my head inside and glance around. My eyes advert to the bed, where Chase lays. Almost completely covered by a blanket, he rests on his side, facing me, and with his hands drawn up to his cheeks. His knees are folded up to his chest, making him seem smaller than he already is.

I cross the threshold, trying to keep quiet. The last thing I need now is Chase, kicking me out before I could say what I came here to say. I crouch on the floor, inches from my little brothers head. The similarities between last night and now are overwhelming. I stroke his freckled cheeks with my thumb, noticing with a pang how damp his tears made the surface.

"Chase," I start, closing my eyes and forbidding myself from crying. "I am so, so sorry." A single tear dances down my cheek. Straightening up, I take one, last, sweeping look at my brother before shutting the door and walking away.

**Review, tell me whatcha think! **


End file.
